1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for visually displaying data. As the “information society” continues to develop, the demand for a display device for displaying an image has increased and diversified. Examples of the display device include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, and the like.
The LCD device, which is one of the most widely-used display devices, includes a display substrate, a counter display substrate, a liquid crystal layer, which is disposed between the display substrate and the counter display substrate, and a backlight unit.
As the field of application of the LCD device has expanded, improvements in the properties of the LCD device, such as improved response speed, improved contrast, and a lowered driving voltage, have been increasingly in demand. To improve the properties of the LCD device, a liquid crystal compound contained in a liquid crystal composition of the liquid crystal layer is required to have low rotational viscosity, high chemical/physical stability, a high liquid crystal phase-isotropic phase transition temperature, a low liquid crystal phase lower limit temperature, and a proper modulus of elasticity. For a high-speed response characteristic, in particular, a liquid crystal material having low rotational viscosity is needed.